


Teachers AU

by RandomAlmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Charlie & Dean & Castiel are teachers, Destiel - Freeform, John and Sherlock make a brief appearance, M/M, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlmy/pseuds/RandomAlmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone ships the teachers Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers AU

 

   Dean walks into the hallway and walks to his classroom. He unlocks his classroom with his key and opens the door. He turns on the lights and walks inside, letting the door close behind him.

 

   He sits down in his chair and cleans up some papers off his desk. Then he takes out a pen and starts grading papers with Latin writing on them. 

 

   There's a knock on the door. 

 

          "Come in!" Dean says loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door opens. 

 

          "Hello, Dean." 

 

          "Hiya, Cas." Dean says, looking up. Mr. Novak has bright blue eyes, raven sex hair, a black blazer with a blue tie (which is crooked), white dress shirt, black shoes and a tan trenchcoat. 

 

   Dean thinks he's incredibly handsome. Though it's not the ideal clothing for an art teacher. 

 

          "So are we taking our students to the computer lab today? Or did you forget again?" Castiel asks, walking up to Mr. Winchester's desk. 

 

   Dean has a black T-Shirt with a red unbuttoned shirt over it, jeans, and brown boots. 

   He hates suits and all that, so he just wears casual clothes. Anyone who has a problem with it can go screw themselves. 

 

   Castiel thinks he looks very attractive in those clothes, he could only imagine how amazing he'd look in a suit. 

 

          "No, I didn't forget again. We're going today." Dean says, looking up at Castiel in front of his desk. 

 

          "Alright." Castiel says with a nod.

 

          "Cas, why is your damn tie always crooked?" Dean gets up from his chair and reaches over to Castiel's tie and straightens it out. 

 

   Castiel might've or might've not done that on purpose just so Dean can fix it. 

 

   Castiel doesn't have time to reply, because the door opens. Dean lets his hands fall to his sides. They both turn to the door to see a red-headed woman. 

 

          "Hiya, Charlie." "Hello, Charlie." 

 

          "Hey! I was just if I could borrow some glitter from your art class." Charlie says to Castiel. "I didn't see you in your room so I figured you'd be here." 

 

          "Yes, you can." Castiel nods, "What do you need it for though?" 

 

          "They're gonna be doing a collage and short story of their favorite ship and I want them to include rainbow glitter in it in some way." She says with a smile, she's a creative writing teacher. 

 

          "Do you need help finding it?" Castiel asks. 

 

          "Nope, I got it. Thanks!" She says and scatters off. 

 

          "Man, we are awesome teachers, aren't we?" Dean says with a smile that Castiel won't admit he loves. 

 

          "I suppose we are." 

 

          "Cas, we are." Dean says, "Charlie watches shows with them about three times a week. I let my students eat food as long as they clean up. I also let them use their phone on Friday if they've been good. You're just the nicest teacher ever who lets them do things at their own pace if they're actually trying." Dean elaborates. Castiel smiles and nods. 

 

          "Yes, I see." Castiel says, "We are." 

 

   Dean looks down at Castiel's blue eyes. They stare into each other's eyes, forgetting about everything else, until the bell rings. Dean sees Castiel blush slightly before he looks away. 

 

          "I'll see you in the computer lab." Castiel says and walks away. 

 

   Dean watches him leave. Not that late after, students start to walk in. Dean walks out from behind his desk and leans back on front of it. 

 

          "Good morning Mr. Winchester." A few students say. 

 

   To which he replies, "Morning." 

 

   When most are in their seat and the tardy bell rings. 

 

           "Alright. Looks like I'm not missing any students. Everyone's here." He says, looking over the class. A few seconds later, Adam runs into the classroom, apologizing that he was late. 

 

          "Adam! I was wondering where you were." Dean says, making some students laugh. Everyone forgets Adam. 

 

          "Alright. So today you're working with your partners from Mr. Novak's class to work on your project. You provide most of the information and they do most of the art." He says. 

 

          "Why do we always work with Mr. Novak's class?" Amelia asks, not bothering to raise her hand. 

 

          "Because they're totally gay for each other, duh!" Cassie exclaims. 

 

          "Excuse me?" Dean says, looking at Cassie. 

 

          "Destiel.." She says like it explains everything. Dean raises an eyebrow. 

 

          "Ms. Bradbury. She ships you with Mr. Novak. Destiel is a mix between your first names." James elaborates, Dean nods his head then shakes it. 

 

          "Okay, well, anyways.." Dean says. "Let's go to the computer lab, get up, line up, and be quiet. Kevin, lead." 

 

   His students follow his instructions, Kevin leads the quiet line to the computer lab, Dean follows behind. 

 

   Once Kevin gets to the door, he stops and waits for Mr. Winchester for further instructions. 

 

          "You guys can talk and whatever, just make sure you get work done as you do and don't be too loud." He tells his class as he walks up the line. 

 

   Dean opens the door and holds it open for everyone. Mr. Novak and his class are already inside. 

 

   The students find their partner and sit at a computer. As they start, Dean walks up to Castiel. He stands closely next to him. 

 

          "Bradbury has a new ship called Destiel." Dean says to Castiel, "Can you guess who the two people are?" 

 

    Castiel turns to Dean with furrowed his eyebrows and head tilted to the side. 

 

          "Us." Dean says, Castiel's eyes widen slightly. Castiel had told Charlie about his crush on him. 

 

          "How did you find out about it?" 

 

          "From Cassie and James." Dean says with a small shrug. Their eyes meet again and they stare at each other's, forgetting about the students until... 

 

          "That's what Ms. Bradbury was talking about!!" A student exclaims. 

 

   Both teachers turn their heads to the student, Bela. 

 

          "What are you talking about?" Dean asks. 

 

          "That you two have feelings for each other!!" She exclaims. 

 

          "I know right?! I can't believe I didn't notice all the eye-fucking before!" Cassie says. 

 

          "Language." Castiel scolds Cassie. She mumbles a sorry. 

 

          "Guys, we don't feelings for each other." Dean says, a few students give them looks that they aren't buying it. 

 

          "Sure, and the sun revolves around Earth." John says sarcastically. 

 

          "Doesn't it?" Sherly asks, John turns to his partner. 

 

          " _Really_? What the hell have you been learning in Science?" 

 

          "Guys, stop and continue working." Dean says sternly. 

 

   Students sighs and groan, turning back to their work. Dean awkwardly moves away from Castiel and goes to check on some of their work. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

   Dean leads his first period class back to their room to get their backpacks. They get their things, then Dean heads to Mr. Novak's class. He has a free second period, so he helps Castiel out sometimes. 

 

   He walks up to the doorframe and rests his shoulder against it. Novak's doing roll call right now and Winchester doesn't want to interrupt him. 

 

   He watches as Castiel finally looks up from his paper and at him. Castiel smiles and walks over to him. 

 

         "Do you need any help today? Or should I go to Charlie's classroom?" Dean asks. Castiel looks up at him. 

 

          "I don't need any help and I'm sure Charlie doesn't either. You're welcome to stay." Castiel says, his cheeks tinged with pink. 

 

   Dean suddenly get pushed forward and their lips collide. Castiel's eyes widen, but then close as they start kissing. 

 

          "YAASSS!! I GOT MY SHIP TO KISS!" Charlie yells, making Dean and Castiel jumps away from each other. 

 

   Some of the students start to clap and cheer, making the two male teachers blush. 

 

   Dean turns around to be greeted by the biggest fangirl ever. She has the Joker's smile on her face and is bouncing up and down a bit. 

 

          "Why'd you push me?" Dean asks curiously. 

 

          "Because you two have feelings for each other!" She says, "Cas has been attractive to you since he first saw you last year." 

 

   Castiel looks down and the floor for the brief moment that Dean turns his head to look at him. 

 

          "And Dean," She continues, "told me last week that he really likes you. I thought he had asked you on a date by now, but Cassie and James said you denied your feelings.." 

 

          "Speaking of which, why are here and not with your class?" Dean asks. 

 

          "Because I came here to push you! I saw you guys here when I was gonna close the door because we were gonna watch some Star Trek, and it needed to be dark." She explains, "I should really go now though, peace out bitches!" 

 

   She walks away quickly to her class. 

 

   Dean and Castiel look at each other. 

 

          "So...Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Dean asks. 

 

          "I'd love to, Dean." Castiel says with a big smile and pink cheeks. 

 

   And all the shippers in the class start clapping and cheering once again. 

 

 


End file.
